1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a film coating device, and particularly relates to a film coating holder.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, in a film coating process for workpieces (e.g., lenses), the workpieces are placed on a film coating holder. After a surface of each workpiece is coated, the workpieces are manually turned over on the film coating holder so that the opposite surface of the workpieces can be coated. However, this process is time-consuming.
Therefore, a new film coating holder is desired to overcome the shortcomings described above.